percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elita di angelo
"sheesh its a machine loosen up ' ' and let's ''get '''on with this quest'" '- Natalie to Leah Valdez on quest for hades ' 'Natalie di Angelo daughter of Hades and Maria di Angelo sibling to both Nico and bicana the main protagonist in the series known for her secretness keeps away from the camps and in her own world of life though still in the wars choosing can be heard but allies from everywhere history first life grew up in the world wars living with her mum and siblings she barely knew her father but heard many stories about her parents love , was born in Italy but moved to America was very fluent but kept the accent over the years even after moving to America . her mother died from Zeus god of sky and king of the gods shot lightning into the hotel attempting to kill her and her siblings but protected saw her mother dying on the floor blood sweeping everywhere in the casino hotel and more in the time of when they were in the casino hotel, she and bicanna were falling out fights breaking out, shouting everywhere from what people heard it was about their mother while their brother plays mythomagic after being sent to this boarding school more fights broke out between the sisters soon after meeting jenny grace and Penelope Jackson all becoming best friends talking about their problems feeling her life becoming bad tried to die constantly but not succeeding because of both of her friends after being saved for last time was taken to a camp called camp hybrid for demi-gods elite alliances of half-bloods the black runes after finding her and her friends at this weird camp realises her potential learning her fate to be killed thought about the quest coming up having 4 people in it she already knew 2 people but who would be the last she was meeting new people every day so it was very hard like Andrew Chase son of Athena , Parker Mclean son of aphrodite but one stood out Leah Valdez daughter of Hephaestus that she choose her to come with them her mechanic skills would become helpful penny's understanding of water and Jennys weather powers would work greatly when walking into a monsters world make sure not to make fun of yourself like i did falling into a monsters lap face first fatal flaw her fatal flaw is quite normal for a kid of hades holding grudges which are quite long for other demi-gods which the holding grudges has been through many hades kids appearance she has long straight dark brown hair and nearly black eyes she has many freckles and has a beauty mark next to her lip her body is quite thin"almost like a skeleton" quoted by penelope jackson when talking about her to jenny grace her old olive skin started to change through all the problems till it turned ghostly white has an SPQR tattoo when visiting camp Jupiter and a beaded necklace from camp half blood she normally wears dark type make up quite bold and hard to see over her very dark brown hair with brown highlights in the mix she constantly wears mostly black grey and red normally wearing a black aviator jacket like her brother but with pockets inside a skull t-shirt underneath her red belt which holds her stygian sword and whip with a few drachmas for iris messaging . her armour is mostly grey with a black skull in the middle of the breastplate and red straps to show death and destruction to her family abilities ADHD - like every demigod she holds ADHD wich gives her inborn supernatural abilities to help to survive like using her reflexes but ten times harder Dyslexia - like every demigod they can't read normal books but greek versions but she also can read from other books like the Romans etc Fighting technices- to fight other monsters while delecting like using a sword and all other weapons that demigods could use in a battle demigod abilities being daughter of hades means better in power then other demigods except the other big 3 she can train the dead geokinesis - 'can control the earth levitating rocks making them deadly and sharp colouring them black can make the earth swallow up monsters and can get out her skeleton army '''power over the undead '- can reanimate skeletons like skeleton warriors and can destroy them by a flick of her wrist can summon many like in the black runes she summound a army and a skeleton dragon to take them home though sumoning them can withdraw many of her strenth so if too many can make her feel ill sick and dizzy '''summoning dead souls who are dead- . she can summon spirits like she did with Leah's mum releasing souls-'''. can make dead souls come up and realise them though some would cheat through it all '''telepathy- '''she can telepathically talk to anyone and the dead in her mind and read there minds like memories there thoughts though can give headaches afterwards '''s ensitive to people dying- 'she can tell when someone is slowly coming to death especailly when her best friend is dieng it feels her chest is eating her alive from the inside '''life aura '- can sense peoples life aura to see if they would be dying or not '''power over ghosts'-' as the ghost princess as people would say she can manipilate ghost like take hold of them forcing them to be quiet with a quick gesture '' ''ghost transformation- she can kill most kind of humans like breaking all bones stopping there heart though can be very hard for them and forcing them to the underworld for eternity'' '' osteogenesis - '''can control bones like in black runes she was able to make a skeleton ladder and dragon with thoughts in her head '' death trance' - can go into a death like trance using specail seeds of Persephone thst can be only eaten by hades kids which can be eaten once a day it is like she is not breathing that way'' '' umbrakinesis -''' can control over the darkness and shadows to make a shield or another weapon for backup as could it could discuise you 'shadow traveling - '''can use shadows to travel to other places but long time places can take the darkness and can be stranded in random places till can go again to another place '''shadow absorpotion and dissipation-' can abosrb shadows into her sword which can protect her more it can make the aura around the sword and its partner very dark like looking very demon like 'induced fear-' can radiate fear and death like her father level but not as close but can be used against her about her own problems in her family weapons her sword made out of stygain iron can absorb shadows and spirits which only few death like demigods can use like her brother nico she has her own a long black blade the handle sparkly silver handle ending with 2 points which point to end of sword relationships romances '''the back 'runes'- Leah Valdez daughter of Hephaestus god of forges 'the grey moons - ' Mina Solance daughter of apollo god of sun friendships pennelope jackson daughter of poseidon god of sea jenny grace daughter of jupiter god of sky and king of gods mina solance daughter of apollo god of sun (the black runes ) leah valdez daughter of hephaestus god of forges (the grey moon) hunter grace son of zeus god of sky and king of gods siblings Nico di Angelo son of hades god of underworld Bicanna di Angelo daughter of hades god of underworld Hazel Levesque daughter of pluto god of riches and underworld etymology Natalie means Christmas day in greek and in latin di angelo from Italy derived from DeAngelo, from the angel.The name Diangelo originated as an Italian name. trivia she was bullied by most people because of her looks she after meeting Zoe nightshade became a hunter of Artemis but of her death resided and went back to camp she is allergic to sun lotion and creams she loves to go to italy in her free time with her friends to see many of the places there especially venice gallery Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hades Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females